The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to power grids, and more specifically, methods and systems for use in identifying faults in power grids.
Power generated by an electric utility is typically delivered to a plurality of consumers via an electric grid. Because of fault events including inclement weather, tree limbs, fire, and/or transformer failure, for example, power transmission lines coupled in the electric grid may be damaged and/or rendered inoperable. In at least some known fault detection systems, faults are detected by measuring one or more electrical properties across the electric grid. Once a fault is detected, a repair crew is typically dispatched to repair the damaged and/or inoperable power line.
Using at least some known fault detection systems, the exact location of the fault may be difficult to determine. As a result, repair crews may spend a substantial amount of valuable time attempting to find the exact location of the fault. Moreover, in at least some known fault detection systems, repair crews do not know the cause of the fault until they arrive at the fault. Accordingly, repair crews may arrive at the fault without the necessary tools, equipment, and/or capability to repair the fault.